Tämä ja muut aamut
by Coloriza
Summary: "Kun minä tänä aamuna puhun sinulle, sinä istut ja kuuntelet. Tämä on ohi." Anti-Sasu/Saku.


Aamut ovat aina alkaneet pehmeästi. Tämäkään ei ole poikkeus, ajattelen lusikan kilahdellessa teekupin reunoihin. Aurinko maalaa talojen katot kultaisiksi, ja minä istun keittiössä katsomassa auringonnousua nuhjuisen ikkunan läpi. Kuvittelen heräävän kylän äänet ympärilläni ja nojaudun tuolin selkänojaan. Vaikka lattia on kylmä, kuppi käsissäni jakaa lämpönsä.

Minä odotan, että saavut keittiöön.

Tee on kuumaa kun se hetken hivelee kieltäni.

Minä odotan, että näen reaktiosi.

Vaikka kuppi on tyhjä, lämpö ei ole karannut minnekään. Kuvittelen sen vaeltavan kättäni pitkin rintaani, kuvittelen sydämen nostavan sille hattua ja päästävänsä sen sisään. Haluan juosta jo ulos, mutta jatkan istumista. Onhan minulla näköala.

"Ohayo", sinä sanot täsmälleen kymmenen minuutin ja 28 sekunnin kuluttua. Et hymyile kävellessäsi ohitseni, vaikka hipaiset pehmeästi niskaani. Se sopii, en minäkään aikonut hymyillä. Kun en vastaa, vilkaiset minuun nopeasti. Kaadat teen pannusta kuppiisi, joka on samanlainen kuin omani. Istahdat ikkunan eteen ja kysyt: "Mitä tapahtuu?"

"Aurinko nousee, ihmiset heräävät. Eikö sinusta?" minä vastaan viattomasti. Se siitä näköalasta.

"En tarkoittanut... Kerro minulle", sinä käsket.

"Sasuke", minä sanon hiljaa. Nojaudun sinua vasten ja painan pääni korvallesi.

"Ole kiltti", aloitan. Huokaisen hitaasti. Huoneen hiljaisuuden rikkoo vain seinäkellon hiljainen tikitys. "...kaada minulle teetä". Sinä jäykistyt hetkeksi paikallesi sillä olit odottanut lausetta, jonka olen sanonut aivan liian monta kertaa aivan väärälle henkilölle. Tartut hitaasti teepannuun ja kaataessasi vilkuilet minua hämmästyneeesti. Katseesi etsii huuliltani vihjettä tulevasta rakastan sinua -lauseesta.

"Kiitos, riittää", minä sanon kupin ollessa puolillaan. "Olit oikeassa, jotain on tapahtumassa."

Sinä katsot minua yhä mykkänä, valossa kylpevät mustat silmät tarkkoina.

"Se jokin tapahtui kauan sitten. Minä ihastuin. Ihastuin mustiin, syviin silmiisi ja yksinäiseen olemukseesi. Olit minulle valloitettava saari, kaikkine aarteineen", minä myhäilen. Sinun katseesi pehmenee, mutta olet varuillasi. Siirtelet painoa istuinluulta toiselle, katsahdat välillä kuppiisi ja tuijotat taas.

"Sinä et ollut kovin innoissasi", sanon ja hymy, jonka kielsin itseltäni pyrkii kasvoilleni. "välttelit ja herjasit minua. Mutta myös pelastit henkeni. Lähdit pois, ja minun sydämeni pakastettiin. Odotin joka päivä tuloasi, ja upposin syvälle. Sinä palasit, ja pelastit henkeni taas. Sinä ihastuit. Rakastuit. Muistan vieläkin, kuinka haukoin henkeä silloin, kun kerroit tunteistasi." Nostan katseeni kattoon. Päivä oli kipeä kohta muistoissani, oma heikko kohtani. Vaikka kovetin itseni tätä hetkeä varten, pitkäaikainen tuska ei jäätynyt. Se muistuttaa minua valinnoistani ja toistelee typeryyttäni. Kuinka yksi "rakastan sinua" muiden joukossa voi romuttaa elämäni täysin?

Sinä katsot minua herkeämättä, olet salaa nolostunut purkauksestasi. Uusitun julkisivusi täydellisestä noususta ja tuhosta. Mutta minä tiedän, mitä mielessäsi liikkuu. Poskesi punoittavat, äläkä luule etten näkisi.

"Mitä muuta olisin voinut vastata?" minä katson taas sinua. "Rakastinhan minä sinua. Mitä muuta olisin muka voinut vastata, kun ulvoit ikkunani alla?" Oloni on uninen, tunnen kuinka suunnitelmani muodostuvat tosielämään ja kuinka seuraat käsikirjoitustani. Olet suloisen häpeissäsi nostettuani heikon hetkesi pinnalle. Kuinka sinä kuusi kuukautta sitten heitit kiven ikkunaani ja huusit rakastavasi minua.

"Kuusi kuukautta minä rakastin sinua", minä totean ykskantaan, ja katson taas ikkunasta, jonka siluettisi peittää lähes kokonaan. Sinä siristät silmiäsi, haluat tietää mitä ajan takaa. Saamasi pitää. Nousen tuoliltani ja heitän sivupöydältä kalenterin eteesi. Napautan sormeni ruutuun, kynsi viiltää paperia.

"Seitsemäs kuukausi alkoi".

"Sakura -"

"Deal with it."

"Älä luulekaan. Mitä ihmettä sinä selität?" sinä äyskäiset. En ollut odottanut tällaista reaktiota, en tällaista aggressiota. Nouset, ja yhtäkkiä oletkin kaksikymmentä senttiä minua pidempi. Yhtäkkiä minä pelkäänkin sinua, alan hermostua ja hikoilen. Muistan millainen vaikutus sinulla olikaan, kuinka sinä yhä saat minut polvilleni.

"Sinä rakastat minua. Sano se", kuiskaat ja otat hartioistani kiinni. "Sano se."

"Enkä..." minä saan sanotuksi. Otteesi tiukkenee ja painat minut seinää vasten.

"Sano se. Nyt." Puistan päätäni. "Sano!" En halua antaa periksi nyt. Miksi kaikki menee vikaan loppumetreillä? En tahdo ajatella epäonnistumista.

"Sinuna miettisin uudelleen", toteat matalasti ja painat kätesi kurkulleni. Nojaudut lähemmäksi ja minun henkeni salpautuu. Paniikki ryömii kaulaani ylöspäin ja ilma muuttuu tiiviiksi. Minulla ei ole tarpeeksi happea. Epäröintini seurauksena otteesi kiristyy ja kiristyy. Haukon henkeäni, ei tämän näin pitänyt mennä!

"Lo...lope...ta" minä kähisen. Kyyneleet eivät ole kaukana, kun tuijotat minua vihamielisesti, aivan kuin monta vuotta sitten.

"Enkä", virnistät ja matkit kivusta käheää ääntäni. Sika, minun sumentunut tajuntani haukkuu. Sika.

Sinä kohotan kätesi, ja sekunnissa se kohtaa leukani.

Kipu on viiltävää, se vaanii ympärilläni ja iskee. Päästät minut äkisti otteestasi ja horjut taaksepäin epäuskoisena. Sinun tummat silmäsi ovat häpeissään ja etsivät maaliansa. Minuun ne eivät pysty katsomaan.

"...Sakura", sinä sanot hiljaa, "antee-"

Minä sieppaan teemukin ja heitän pääsi vierestä seinään. Se räsähtää raskaasti valkoista rappausta vasten, ja helisee tuhansina palasina lattialle. Katsot minuun kuin pelokas eläin, aggressiosi nieltynä. Sirpaleet jatkavat pyörimistä lattialla, kuten sekaiset ajatukseni. Käännyn ja juoksen eteiseen. Rysähdän voimalla mahonkiovea vasten ja syöksyn ulos. Valo iskee vasten kasvojani ja hetkeen en tunne kuin oman pulssini voimakkaana ja kiihtyneenä.

"Sakura! Pysähdy!" sinä huudat perääni, äänesi on paniikinsekainen ja käheä. Minä jatkan matkaani kirsikkapuiden alla, ja käännyn kadunkulmasta entistä kotiani päin.

...

Kuulen heräävän kylän äänet ympärilläni, ja aurinko maalaa ääriviivani kultaisiksi. Nojaan kotitaloni seinää vasten ja auringon lämpö laskeutuu iholleni. _Aamut ovat aina alkaneet pehmeästi_, ajattelen ja laskeudun istumaan maahan. Vapauteen on hyvä nukahtaa.

* * *

><p>AN: Woo! Long time no see! Tosiasiassa tällainen 808 sanan raapustus vei minulta kaksi kuukautta... Kyse on siis pelkästä laiskuudesta. ;_;

Voishan sitä myös alkaa miettimään josko kirjoittaisi multi-chapter-ficin... Suomeksi tietysti :'D Olen vain niin hiton nopea kyllästymään tällaisiin pidempiin juttuihin. Tyhmää, jos sen joutuisi lopettamaan kesken. Saas nähdä sitten, koitan myös väkrätä jotain eeppistä englanninkielistä ficciä, heti kun englanninopettajani opettelee opettamaan. Kaks kuukautta ollaan käyty näin " Muistakaa be able to - rakenne!1one" jotka 98,9 prosenttia luokasta on osannut jo ala-asteella ... *depressio* !

Nyt koitan saada itseäni niskasta kiinni ja olla vähän nopeampi! :)


End file.
